This invention relates to a shoulder strap retainer in combination with a garment having a shoulder portion whereby the shoulder strap of a handbag or the like disposed over the shoulder portion will be retained thereon and will not slide outwardly off of the shoulder portion as is a common occurrence. Conventional shoulder strap retainers are often integral with the garment and cannot be moved from garment to garment. Furthermore, conventional shoulder strap retainers are often unattractive and are difficult to secure to the shoulder portion of a garment.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved shoulder strap retainer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shoulder strap retainer that can be easily secured to and removed from the shoulder portion of a garment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shoulder strap retainer which can be easily and quickly secured to or removed from the shoulder of a garment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shoulder strap retainer which can be secured to and removed from the shoulder portion of a garment without damaging the garment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shoulder strap retainer which will utilize the weight on the shoulder strap to retain the position of the retainer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a detachable shoulder strap retainer which will normally not move with respect to the garment while it is being used.
A further object of this invention is to provide a shoulder strap retainer which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.